


Man Behind the Monster

by VampiricMoonlight (SweetMochiPrince)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: Angst, Diva Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Diva is a bitch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Roses are relevent, Stalking, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMochiPrince/pseuds/VampiricMoonlight
Summary: It has been a few years since the incident with the "Phantom of the Opera" though no one was allowed to talk about it anymore. Of course, people still did. Y/N was well aware of the rumors. Though he was a young, naive boy, just how Christine was. He was trusting and had enough love for everyone in a 20 kilometer radius. He could love anyone. Even a murdering, stalking, outcast and possessive "Angel".Erik knew that he would be perfect for him. He had to have him. No matter what it took.





	1. Chapter One

Y/N grabbed a broom and began to sweep the stage as the curtains opened. It was a couple of hours before the performance and he needed to get it ready. As he swept, many of the actors began to come backstage to get ready. He looked out to the empty seats and smiled a little at the thought of all these people coming to see a show here. He could almost feel eyes on him from one of the boxes, specifically box… five, though he paid very little mind to it.

Y/N began to hum to himself, a small tune he had heard from his sister. It was slow and deep, a lullabye she used to sing him to sleep with. It spoke of singing with angels who dressed like demons, though he was never really sure what it meant. He began to sway slightly as he swept, dancing with the broom. The feeling of eyes on him grew and he looked up to see if anyone was up there to mess with him.

There was no one. They were all empty.

Y/N took a mere step towards the backstage before he heard a yelp. He rushed back to find one of the minor characters ankle twisted. “What happened Jason?” He asked quickly. Y/N hadn’t talked to Jason much, but he knew he was a very careful person and accidents like this didn’t happen very often.

“I-I’m not sure! I was walking with a huge box of props and I must’ve tripped…” Jason looked defeated. “I can’t go on stage like this!” A few more actors and the owners of the Opera House crowded around them. 

The Diva strutted back and sneered. “Jason can no perform? Oh boo hoo, so sad. Suck it up and find someone to replace! We has a performance an a mistake by him should no stop it!”

“Y/N, you can sing, right?” One asked.

Y/N smiled a little. “Well.. yes, I can sing.”

Diva scoffed. “Zis little erran boy? Sing on stage with me?” She huffed and strutted to her room. “He probably has as much tallen as a frog!”

Jason looked up at Y/N. “Don’t let her discourage you, you’ll be great on stage!” 

Y/N helped Jason stand and two other men help get him get to a medic. Before he knew it, he was being shoved into a small dressing room and being handed a script, costume and a small amount of makeup. The entire time he was getting ready, he felt the eyes on him again. Though this time they came from the mirror in his room. Once again, he shoved it aside and got ready. This would be the first time he would be an important role in a show and he needed to be perfect. But he noticed something off with the costume. There was no flower crown, and as a faery king, it was crucial that he had at least something! He promptly left the room.

It had only been a few minutes of searching before Y/N was sent back to his room to look for it. Two people had argued with him over it! When he returned he found a note on the desk, and a rose flower crown. “Strange…” he muttered aloud before picking up the note. It had a red wax seal of, you guessed it, a rose pattern on it.

Y/N slowly opened it, and inside were petals  that fluttered out like butterflies around him. He smiled sweetly as he read the words. 

‘Dear Mr. Y/N L/N, I am very excited to watch your performance tonight. I will he watching from box five. I have a gift for you afterwards. Forever Yours, OG.’

Y/N was very confused. Who left this note? Why? How did they know he would be performing? Many more questions ran circles in his mind before suddenly, it was time to begin. Then time to go on and before he knew it, his scene was over. He looked up to box five, hoping to see the person who wrote that strange note.

There was no one. It was empty.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the readers POV technically, so Carlotta is called Diva because thats what the "character" sees Carlotta as. Just to clear something up.

A crowd of happy actors came to Y/N to congratulate him after the show was over. A huge wave accomplishment and joy overwhelms him as he hugs all of his chorus friends. “Thank you so much!” He was beaming.  Jason would be so proud. “You guys did so well, I couldn’t have done this without you.” He giggled softly. He noticed a man walking towards him with a large bouquet of flowers. He had assumed they were for Diva, though he could see that they were in fact not.

“Y/N? This is for you.” Their delivery person handed him the bouquet gingerly and walked off after giving a small nod and smile, like he knew something. There was a card tied to the bow keeping the flowers together. It read :

‘You performed exceptionally well tonight, my sweet. I hope you do just as well moving forward. OG~’

“OG..?” Y/N mumbled softly. “Whos that?” Before he could ask louder, the flowers were snatched from his arms. He quickly turned to who grabbed them, and surprise surprise, it was the Diva. She threw them to the ground and stomped on them many times, until they were a flattened and colorful mess on the floor. “You! You stole my attention! I was the lead, I was suppose to be ze focus! You ‘ave ruined mai time in ze spotlight! How dare you, you stupid brat! You sing like a frog, you hideous wench!” She screeched off insults and berated him over and over. 

Y/N froze. His heart stopped. He cowered away from Diva, and she followed him, screeching more until he got to his dressing room and he closed and locked the door in her face. He shook a little and curled up on the chair in the corner. He could hear her dramatic sobbing through the door. When he looked in the mirror he noticed tears running down his cheeks. It hurt. He hadn’t done anything, he was just helping Jason. What was her problem?

Y/N gently took off the flower crown and looked at it. It was beautifully made and it looked very realistic. He looked up to the ceiling. “I’m sorry Mr. OG…” He sighed gently and wiped the makeup from his face. He felt eyes on him again, though this time, it didn’t feel scary or creepy. He felt safe, knowing someone was watching over him.

Someone like an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for it being so short, I decided to have two updates per week and it messed me up a little. Chapter three will be a lot longer.


	3. Chapter Three

  
  


The roles kept coming as Y/N’s months at the theater went on. Months filled with drama both on stage and off stage. Before and after every performance, he found a note from this mysterious OG stating that he was proud of what Y/N had accomplished, things of that nature. He was also given very lavish gifts after the performance, whether they be bouquets of roses, silk scarves, a book of handwritten poems. He was flattered by all of it, but no one knew who he was. Y/N even asked the Opera house owners, but when he mentioned OG, their faces went pale and they changed the subject. ‘Strange..’ He thought, after the third time he tried asking about it.

Tonight was his biggest night, as a lead role had come up and the director decided that he would be perfect for the role. It was the dress rehearsal for the show and in under 5 hours, Y/N would be singing the largest part he’s ever gotten in front of so many people. He was ecstatic. All his friends congratulated him throughout rehearsals and he congratulated them back for working so hard. 

Everyone throughout the cast was excited, except for Diva. There were many scenes where Y/N would have to hold her hand or dance with her, thing of that nature. She hated it. It was apparent when they were dancing and she would step on his foot on purpose, or when she slapped him for not letting go fast enough. 

“Y/N!” She screeched. “You ‘as two left feet! Get a grip!” She dug into him, like always.  
“Leave Y/N alone, and let him lead when you dance and maybe you won't step on his feet or lose balance! We have a show tonight!” The director barked. 

Y/N, being a very submissive person, wasn’t the best at leading in a waltz, though he could certainly try. The dance was simple, as they had to be singing while dancing, but Diva wasn't making this easy on him. It was a simple step back, forward, spin the lady, turn. Four steps and Diva made it look like Y/N couldn’t get it down.

By the time the show rolled around, Y/N was miserable. His feet ached and his voice was strained. God, how he didn’t want to go on. He wanted some nice hot tea and a comfy place to read that book he was given. Sitting at the desk with the mirror to put on his makeup, he stared down at the note while he applied a soft blush. He didn’t want to open it.

There was this feeling of disappointment lingering in his chest. He didn’t want to disappoint this OG. They were so confident with him and sure that he would do great but… what if he didn’t do great tonight? How would he react? The thought scared him. He didn’t even know whoever this was. Why did he care so much?

Y/N took a deep breath and sighed, before opening the note and reading it. His tension drifted slightly as the petals fell from the note like they did the very first time.

“Dear Y/N, I am sure you will do great tonight onstage. I will send something afterwards that I hope you enjoy. I am sure you will. I await you, in box five like always. Just try your best, my sweet. Forever yours, OG” He read aloud, softly. A smile grew across his lips as he finished. He confidently put the note down and finished his makeup before pulling on his costume and looking in the mirror. He smiled softly and held his face gently. “Thank you.. OG.” He whispered softly.

The door swung open and a snappy Jason peeked in. “Y/N! Are you almost ready?” His smile was wide and cheerful.

“Yes, I’m ready Jason.” He giggled a little and held out his arms.

Jason happily hugged Y/N tight. “I’m very proud of you.” There was a soft blush on his cheeks as he looked down at Y/N. “I never thought I would be happy to twist my ankle!” He laughed a little, and so did Y/N. He felt the eyes on him again, but this time he knew it wasn’t Jason. Jason kept staring at the ground. Y/N turned and looked around a little. “Who’s there?” He asked aloud. 

Jason looked around with him. “What are you talking about, Y/N?” He asked, his voice quiet.

“I feel eyes on me. Someone is in here, I know it.” He bit his lip. “I feel eyes on me all the time… like someone is watching me… even when I’m alone, I feel them here…”

Jason gently held Y/N’s hands. “Y/N.. Calm down. No one is watching you, I promise.” He smiled gently and moved his hands to Y/N’s cheeks. “You’re safe here.” 

Y/N nodded a little. “Okay… Thank you Jason, it must just be the preshow anxiety.” 

“No problem Y/N..” Jason held Y/N’s cheeks for a little bit longer before pulling away. “Now… It’s almost time to start. Let’s go.” They smiled and walked together to backstage. Time to start.

 

The performance went okay, as far as the singing went. Diva butchered the waltz, once again making it look like Y/N was the one who couldn’t dance. As he took his bows he glanced up at box five, expecting it to be empty. Though he was wrong. Up in the seat was a man, who he must add was extremely handsome, with a pale face and a strange mask. His smile was more of a happy smirk as he stood and clapped for him. Y/N felt his heart stop and his cheeks glow. The man who had been sending him gifts and letters for the past few months was sitting right up there. He almost didn’t walk off stage when the curtains closed. 

Diva started to screech her insults and “critiques” at Y/N but he didn’t care. He walked straight back to his dressing room and pulled off the costume before changing into a flowy, long robe. Funnily enough, it was one that his admirer had given him. It was ruffly along the neck and the bottom and the sleeves belled out slightly and it was made of the softest fabric money could buy. He was very thankful for whoever this man was.

A gentle, yet strong voice rang out in his head. “Hello, my sweet. I hope you have enjoyed the past months of success. I am proud of you.”

Y/N looked around for the voice. “Hello? Mr… OG?” He called out softly. “Where are you?”

“Turn around, my angel. I am behind you.” The voice sounded so sweet and comforting to Y/N.

He turned slowly and when he looked in the mirror, there was the man from box five, staring at him with an icy yet alluring gaze. Y/N opened his mouth to speak but all words escaped him. Until..

The mirror slides open and a secret passage is revealed. There stands a man, an angel in Y/N’s mind, extending his hand out. It was intoxicating. “Come to me, my angel. I have another gift for you.” He smirked a little, this angel.

Y/N looked at the mans face, then his hand, reaching out towards him. In his other hand he held a lantern. 

He took a breath, bit his lip and gently took the angels outstretched hand.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I'm sorry I missed an update yesterday! I'm switching to a new update schedule next week, where I update on Wednesday. I'm hoping they'll be longer chapters. It'll be easier on me since I have school and practically no motivation to move when I get home. Have a nice day! :)

Down. Very very far down. There were many staircases and many candles to light the dark path. Y/N kept a firm grip on this angels hand, as he really didn’t want to be lost. “Angel..” He said gently. “Where are we going?” 

The angle turned back to glance at him. “You’ll see.” His grip on Y/N’s hand tightened as he pulled him closer. 

They came across a large, glassy lake with fog dancing around the top. On the lake there was a small boat, with a seat and a place where, Y/N assumed, the angel would stand while he rowed. There was a small hook for the lantern. “Come here.” He said, gently. 

Y/N took a step forward before being lifted into the air by the angel effortlessly. His cheeks flushed a gentle red as he wrapped his arms around the angels neck. 

The angel gently placed Y/N into the boat and stepped on himself. He began rowing, glancing back at Y/N.

Y/N fluttered his eyes a little as he looked around. He had to be dreaming. He just stepped through a mirror, walked deep into the earth and now hes being rowed across a foggy lake to god knows where. And there's also a very handsome man who has been giving him gifts for the past few months! There was no way that he was really awake.

After getting across the lake, the Angel stepped off the boat. He turned back and held out a hand to Y/N. “Come now, my angel.” He smiled from under his mask.

Y/N took the angels hand and stood. They began walking down a long corridor before coming to a large wooden door. He opened it and led Y/N inside. 

Inside, was a large room, with a vastly high ceiling. It looked to be crumbling slightly around them, but besides the room falling apart it seemed well inhabited. There was a desk with books and papers strewn about around it, some crumpled. There were many inkwells around, as well as a few feather pens. In the middle back wall, there was a large organ. It looked both well used and well maintained. There were candle holders on the walls and candles in many places. In the back corner was a long, thin window. In front of it was a rosebush. They were the darkest and deepest crimson Y/N had ever seen on a rose. The angel led Y/N through a door to the right.

This room was much smaller than the other room. It had a large bed, which looked very comfortable, and a chest of drawers next to it. On the other side of the room was a vanity with candles and a case that looked like it was meant for jewelry. The angel stopped him in the middle of this room. “Stay here. Let me get your gift.” He walked into the other room, leaving Y/N.

The first thing he noticed while standing there is how cold it was and how this angel seemed to not notice it. The robe he was wearing had long sleeves, but it was thin. A breeze gently wafted through the room, making him shiver and rub his arms.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him into his chest. He smelled like roses, ink and candle wax. It was calming. A gentle voice whispered in his ear. “I’ve brought you something, my love.” He held a box in front of Y/N, letting him open it.

It was beautiful yes, a shiny silver. It looked light and it would probably fit him well. No, he can't think like that just yet. It was too soon after meeting this angel face to face. While you might think it's a beautiful necklace, that's not the case.

Inside was a lock and chain.


	5. Apology

Hello! I'd like to apologise for my absence. I will try to update again soon, but I had to finish school and focus on it before I could get out of my writers block and get writing again! Thank you for reading my awful fanfic. It means a lot :)  
I hope you all have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this, I will try to keep a schedule for posting if people seem to like this. There aren't many Male reader love stories for Erik and so I decided I wanted to write one! I am also having my friend help me with plot, help stick to character cannon, help me with editing and stuff like that. She does not have an Ao3 account, otherwise I would link to her so you can spam her with love. I really hope you enjoyed because I never finish my fanfictions, and I think if I had more motivation then I'd actually be able to finish one, knowing that people enjoyed my work and appreciated it. Have a nice day or night!


End file.
